Surrender
by Lab7417
Summary: Fate throws Bonnie into Kol Mikaelson's arms. How does he respond?
1. Chapter 1

Surrender

By: Lab7417

Note: This story is in response to a request by xenahal from a long time ago. I hope that I can do the request justice. I don't know how fast I will get this up here because this is the first time I'm posting a story I haven't written completely. Hope you enjoy!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…..

Where most of those around him were obviously wary of the darkness of this late hour Kol embraced it. With his superior eyesight the darkness wasn't any problem. He turned onto Canal Street and noticed that even the six lanes that were usually bustling here were quiet in the middle of the night. The smell of irresistible magic-filled blood was getting stronger and he continued along.

Finally, he saw a body before him near the interstate overpass and he flashed ahead. There was blood everywhere - a large puddle of it. The body was a mess but it was definitely a witch. 'What a waste' Kol thought as he knelt down to roll the body over and see if it was one he recognized.

Horror clenched deep in his gut as he rolled the body over and realized it was Bonnie Bennett - his little witch. What was she doing in New Orleans? Why would someone hurt her like this? The pain erupting in Kol was making it hard for him to concentrate but a soft moan from Bonnie drew his attention and he realized she was still partially conscious.

She wasn't dead.

He could save her.

Kol slit open his wrist and held it against her lips. At first she wasn't swallowing and she cried out as he readjusted her body. He tried again and this time she was able to swallow.

"Bonnie what happened? Who did this to you?" Kol asked angrily.

"Car," Bonnie gasped and some of the blood trickled from her lip - he wasn't sure if it was his or hers. Moisture trailed down her cheek and it took him a moment to realize it was his tears.

"You were hit by a car?" he asked and she barely nodded. She seemed to be in a great deal of pain and not getting any better. Obviously the car had been going very fast when they hit her. They either had never seen her or they didn't care. A moment later he realized she had relaxed in his arms. He hoped maybe he was helping a little - perhaps his blood was finally working. Then he realized she wasn't breathing - there was no steady rise and fall of her chest.

He listened.

Her heart had gone silent.

His little witch had died in his arms.

She had died with his blood in her.

…..

"It's okay Bonnie; you're safe," Kol said gently as he held her. He had opened his wrist and held it against her lips. The immense pain of her new fangs splitting her gums brought her back to reality.

"What the- What are you doing?" She cried out angrily and her tone put him on the defensive.

"I'm saving your life! _That's_ what I'm doing!" He growled as she moved from his embrace, "or would you rather I had just let you bleed to death?!"

"This isn't a life!"

"It's worked for me for more than a thousand years," he replied adopting his feigned carelessness that worked so often on his siblings. He had expected her to see he cares but instead she was yelling at him.

"I'm a witch!"

"Well now you're a witchpire," he replied. He smirked as he saw the shock on her face. _That_ rendered her silent. "I know how to preserve your magic. Did you think that I would let such beautiful magic just seep away?" Immense pain filled his head as she stared at him. Bonnie was giving him multiple brain aneurysms. She was far more powerful now with his blood in her veins!

He was admiring her power even as he sank to his knees. He closed his eyes trying to gather his strength. Suddenly the pain was gone and he opened his eyes to find himself alone as the fog rose in the humid New Orleans' night.

…

Bonnie hurried fumbling her hotel room card onto the floor before she finally managed to get the door open. Thankfully no one had seen her come in. She looked a mess with torn clothing and blood spatter everywhere. Stripping she climbed into a hot shower. As the water sluiced over her skin she cried. There weren't any cuts or bruises – no abrasions to mar her caramel skin. She didn't even feel sore except her jaw.

 _She had died tonight._

 _She had bled to death on a lonely New Orleans street._

She finally turned the shower off and went to bed. When she woke again it was still dark out but her throat was burning and her jaw ached. She went to the bathroom to check for sore throat but found instead sharp fangs crowded into her mouth. She was really a vampire! No – a witchpire she corrected mentally as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Kol Mikaelson had preserved her magic.

At least she had that.

She tried to make her fangs recede but she couldn't figure out how to control it. Finally, after half an hour of trying she was able to make them recede. It lasted half an hour until they reappeared. She sat up the rest of the night trying to figure out what to do.

 _She couldn't kill someone; she just couldn't._

She took another shower and pulled herself together before she got dressed. As she made the lobby of hotel panic really set in. She was assaulted by dozens of heartbeats. She could feel her face trying to change and she pulled her hoodie up. There was only one place she could think of to get help but she didn't trust herself to take a cab. She would have to walk.

She was grateful she knew the spell for a daylight ring. Bonnie heaved a sigh of relief as she stepped into the sun safely. She had brought a lapis lazuli pendant with her hoping that it would keep most of the supernatural at bay. She walked through the French Quarters, crossed over Canal street into the Garden District until she found the property that took up an entire block.

She opened the front gate and started for the front door when she heard loud music playing from the back. She walked around to the side gate where a man seemed to be fulfilling the role of bouncer. He looked her over and arched a brow. Clearly she didn't look like the type he was supposed to admit. She pulled off her hoodie to reveal the backless white halter top that went with her very brief black shorts. The halter was a crossover style with a plunge neckline that went down between her breasts. The bouncer looked her over again and opened the gate for her admiring the view as she passed through.

Bonnie followed the path around the house to where a throng of people were dancing. The place was crawling with scantily dressed women. Some were dressed for clubbing but most were in swimwear. There was an Olympic sized pool that boasted a large hot tub at either end. There was even a real built-in waterslide amidst a rock and water feature. Every inch around the pool, in the pool and in the hot tubs seemed to be filled with people.

She worked her way through the crowd looking for any of the Mikaelsons. She was hoping to find Elijah or Kol – hell at this point she'd even take Rebekah or Klaus! She finally found Kol lounging in the largest hot tub with his brother Klaus. Both brothers had their arms slung around a woman on either side of them clad in bikinis. Klaus was more surprised to see her than Kol.

"Come on in we'll make room," Kol smirked at her. Klaus was obviously impressed.

"Actually I was hoping I could see you for a minute," Bonnie asked Kol. He rose from the water and she watched as rivulets streamed over his eight pack abs. His swimsuit was seated scandalously low on his hips; just keeping him modest.

"How much more of me would you like to see?" he smirked. Klaus and the other girls in the hot tub laughed. Bonnie gave Kol a small jolt before she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. She didn't trust herself around all these people if she did lose her temper. Some of them were quite obviously human. She saw a partially ajar door to the back of the house and desperately slipped inside. They would hardly miss a little blood. She wandered through the maze of rooms grateful when she found the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, she began to search for blood.

"The house is off limits," a familiar voice stated in an authoritative but polite manner.

"Elijah you startled me," Bonnie gave him a genuine smile as she closed the refrigerator door.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah greeted momentarily surprised himself.

"I'm sorry, Elena isn't with me," she apologized noting his disappointment with inward joy. The eldest living original brother had deep feelings for Elena and they were reciprocated by her friend.

"I need some blood Elijah please," Bonnie continued. Elijah frowned.

"Who?" he asked bewildered.

"It was Kol actually, last night," Bonnie replied evenly, "apparently I was hit by a car."

"Miss Bennett, I am saddened to hear that," Elijah said sincerely. He opened the door to another room and as soon as he did Bonnie moaned as her fangs extended and her face vamped out. "Have you had any blood? Kol should have stayed with you."

"I didn't exactly give him a chance," Bonnie admitted. "I couldn't handle the news and took off." Elijah didn't say anything further as he handed her the blood bag. Bonnie inhaled the contents.

"It's not good for the population at large for you to be without a steady supply of blood," he said gently. "Where are you staying?"

"The Sheraton on Bourbon but I leave tomorrow," She replied. Elijah offered out a card.

"If there is anything at all that you require Miss Bennett I hope that you will call me."

"Thank you Elijah. Elena wanted to come with me to see you but she just couldn't get away. I'm not entirely sure that it wasn't by design and I don't mean hers." Caroline had been in complete and utter crisis mode for about a month now. When Damon had begged her to come down and do this "witchy" errand for him Bonnie had told Caroline what she thought and gone. Elena however had stayed to be there for the blonde. Elijah allowed a small frown to escape his facade.

"Thank you for the blood, Elijah," Bonnie smiled.

"You are most welcome Miss Bennett. Are you sure you are okay to leave?" He stopped her with his question as her hand hovered over the doorknob.

"I will figure this out Elijah and I promise I'll call if I need you. I'm going back to my hotel room to try and think this through," Bonnie replied before she slipped out the door. She didn't bother to look for Kol again.

…

Kol came in for blood two hours later. He hated to leave the two lovely ladies that were keeping him company but he couldn't feed in front of that many humans.

"I hear you had an exciting evening," Elijah opened interrupting Kol's meal. Kol arched a brow hoping he would get on with his point.

"Miss Bennett was raiding our refrigerator. She was desperate for blood," he added. "That was poorly done Kol."

"Poorly done! Of course you would think that! Just go ahead and jump to conclusions. Did she tell you that she had been hit by a car and I found her crumpled body in an alleyway near death! What was I supposed to do? Let her bleed out before my eyes!" Kol argued passionately. Elijah smiled inwardly as his suspicions were confirmed. His brother had feelings for the Bennett witch; strong feelings.

"Now that she has your blood running through her veins you're responsible for teaching her how to survive as a vampire. She is alone and scared-"

"Oh yes she looked positively terrified this morning," Kol interrupted. Elijah did not look amused. "Did she conveniently leave out the part where I tried to help her and she gave me dozens of aneurysms before running off? Obviously she didn't want my help."

"She was in shock. You will make sure that she can survive as a vampire," Elijah said with finality.

…..

Kol arrived at the door to Bonnie's hotel room a couple hours later with a messenger bag of blood. She didn't look particularly happy to see him but she allowed him into the room.

"I brought blood," he began.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"You need to learn how to be a vampire," he said trying to keep his tone neutral in hopes that she would respond rationally as well.

"I'll see Stefan when I get home," Bonnie replied. She was packing her things into a suitcase and duffle. She was obviously planning to leave soon. Kol began to get flashes of a massacre at thirty-five thousand feet as Bonnie could not wrangle in her inner vampire trapped on a plane with two hundred and fifty beating hearts.

"You would never make it on a plane full of people," Kol said.

"I'll be fine. I don't have to breathe anymore…"

"We have a guest house," Kol said. "Come and stay. I'll show you the ropes and get you back on your feet." He offered her a charming smile.

"No thank you. I think we're done here." Bonnie said as she walked towards the door. Before she reached the knob she fell to the ground.

"Yes I think we are," Kol said. He grabbed Bonnie's limp body and her luggage. She was officially checked out.

…

Bonnie woke to unfamiliar surroundings. She was on an incredibly soft comforter with an even softer blanket draped over her. She eased herself into a sitting position and saw the beautiful antique furniture in the room and the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows and French doors. Her gaze shifted again and she caught Kol lazily leaned against the wall in the corner.

"Where are we?" she asked trying to piece everything together.

"At the guest house," he replied nonchalantly. That was when she realized why she had a blank in her memory.

"You broke my neck!" She yelped growing instantly angry.

"You weren't being reasonable," Kol shrugged. Bonnie had made her way off the bed and grabbed her suitcase. "You won't get far without your phone, wallet and ticket. I gave those to Elijah. I wouldn't want you accusing me of stealing your valuables."

Bonnie glared at him furiously and he made a face as pain surged through him.

"You pack quite the punch little witch," he grunted, "but you need to learn to control your bloodlust like you control your magic or that beautiful face you're making might scare a few people." Bonnie caught sight of her face in the mirror with dark veins spread across it and the shock put a halt to her assault on Kol.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want Kol?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to be an awesome vampire like me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He tossed her a blood bag and she stared at it ominously. Everything inside her body told her she wanted it despite her mental protests. She tried to open the bag several different ways but couldn't figure out how. The pain in her jaw was increasing and she had to open her mouth as her fangs sprang forth. Frustrated Bonnie was about to grab hold of the bag and pull when Kol lifted it from her hands.

"I'd rather it not be a blood bath in here," he said as he demonstrated how to open the bag before handing it back to her. Bonnie turned away from him before sucking on the bag's contents.

"Don't turn away on my account. I rather like seeing you with fangs, little witch," he smirked. She concentrated her magic and brought him to his knees. "You're going to need to feed faster when you use your magic."

"As long as I don't kill anyone I guess I can overcome my aversion to blood," Bonnie sighed.

"I'm going to teach you to feed from a human next," Kol instructed.

"No!" Bonnie protested.

"You can do it without killing and you need to know how in case there aren't any blood bags available," he said trying to be patient with her. She was being difficult. He noticed she was still watching him.

"You don't trust me!"

"Give me one reason why I should," Bonnie challenged.

"I have never once lied to you. I may have told you things that you didn't want to hear but I told you the truth," he replied angrily. He was the brutally honest member of the Mikaelson family and he did not like to have his integrity questioned. Bonnie looked away. It was true that he had never lied to her. She just didn't understand what he had to gain from helping her.

"I don't think I can..."

"You're afraid."

"I couldn't live with myself if I killed someone."

"I won't let you kill them. That's why I want to train you," he said sincerely. She stared at him for a long moment.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"This is one of the cleaning ladies," Kol said as the woman sat on the bed. "I've compelled her to remember nothing that happens here. Eventually you'll have to do your own compelling. You can save the look of condemnation. You're going to need these skills to survive now."

"I won't bite her."

"I'm not saying go out and paint the town red," Kol growled. "I'm trying to show you what to do so you can keep your blood steady. That's my blood in your veins and pure original blood is very powerful. If you don't have a steady intake of blood your body will go into survival mode to stave off desiccation."

"Fine," Bonnie acquiesced. Kol positioned Bonnie behind the cleaning lady.

"Okay, I want you to listen; do you hear her heartbeat?"

"Yes"

"I want you to focus on that heartbeat as you're feeding. When you have taken all a human can safely give their heartbeat will stutter. You must stop then." Bonnie nodded. "Now I want you to lean in close to her neck. Okay let instinct guide you and when you're in the right place just think about biting."

Bonnie looked apprehensive but positioned herself behind the cleaning lady. The poor woman had no idea what was about to happen to her. Bonnie began to feel a pulse in the woman's neck calling to her. She heard the steady rhythm of the woman's heart and felt the pull increasing. Finally she leaned in to position herself. As she made contact with the woman's skin her fangs sprang forth to sink into the unsuspecting woman's carotid. As she began to feed Bonnie was shocked by how pleasurable the experience felt.

"That's right. You're doing good," Kol encouraged. When the woman's heart fluttered Kol waited for Bonnie to release the maid.

"Bonnie that's enough," he said firmly when she didn't show any sign of stopping. He laid a hand firmly on her shoulder. Finally Bonnie released the woman and hurried to move back on the bed.

"Now you must offer her your blood to heal her."

Bonnie looked reluctant to open her wrist so Kol took charge and opened her wrist offering it to the cleaning woman. The woman managed a few sips before Bonnie watched the wound close.

"There you go, all done and she's still very much alive," Kol pointed out. "You may go now and when you leave this room you will remember only that you cleaned it and I gave you this." He handed the woman a hundred dollar bill before she left the room. Bonnie was studying the completely healed spot on her wrist.

"One of the perks of being a vampire," he grinned, "but certainly not the best." Curiosity got the better of Bonnie.

"What's the best?" She asked sure that he was going to say something about having a total massacre.

"Heightened senses; it makes enjoyable activities legendary experiences," he smirked, "but I'll give you a hands on demonstration of that later."

He was down on his knees in agony a moment later and she walked past him to exit the guest house.

Elijah settled before his laptop and accepted the call. He smiled as he saw her beautiful face those chocolate eyes alight with feeling. He loved how honest she was about her feelings. It was another in a long list of traits that he admired.

"Elijah"

"Elena"

"I've missed you"

He smiled further, "we talked just last night."

"It means I miss you more," she replied.

"That's good to hear."

"I'm worried about Bonnie. I told you she was running to New Orleans for some sort of mess the Salvatores have gotten into? Well she should be back by now but she missed her flight."

"She is still here," Elijah began. He wasn't sure how to tell Elena the rest of it. "In fact she's staying in one of our guest houses."

"She must have run into trouble. I told Damon to man up and go with her," Elena said angrily.

"Do you know why she was down here?"

Elena shook her head, "only that Damon wanted her to get back a family heirloom that had been stolen. He said he had traced it to some vampires there."

"Why would Miss Bennett have agreed to such an errand?" Elijah frowned.

"She said she owed him," Elena replied with obvious worry. "Is she okay Elijah? She may need your help."

"She's going to be getting Kol's help as well as mine," Elijah said. "Elena, Bonnie was in an accident." He saw the pain appear on her features. "She was hit by a car and badly injured when Kol found her." Tears slipped down Elena's cheeks. "She's a witchpire now and Kol is trying to help her adapt to her new life."

"Kol? They're going to kill each other," Elena worried. "I should be there for her."

"I know she would be glad to have you here. I have a guest room ready," Elijah offered. "I can have a plane up there for you in a couple hours."

"I'm coming Elijah."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's certainly possible that they were responsible," Kol said working hard to control his anger. Bonnie was not the person who deserved it.

Later that evening Elijah, Elena, Kol and Bonnie went to Rousseau's for a drink. Caroline came along as well which meant Klaus was suddenly interested in going.

"It's full of people," Bonnie worried as they walked in.

"You're going to be fine," Kol and Elena said at the same time. Bonnie didn't look too convinced. They found a table and Elijah pulled Elena's chair out for her. Bonnie smiled at the gentlemanly gesture. Kol pulled out a chair and gestured for Bonnie. She was surprised but took it. A waitress took their orders and quickly returned with their drinks. As soon as it was before her Bonnie took a big drink. The alcohol burned but Kol was right. It did help relax her blood lust. She could hear the heartbeats of the other patrons. She downed the rest of her drink and Kol got up to get her another.

"How long do you plan to be in New Orleans?" Klaus asked.

"We haven't made any definite plans yet," Elena said firmly. "We're here to help Bonnie."

As Kol made his way through the crowded pub to the bar itself he caught sight of a familiar face. In a flash he gripped his prey and they were in the back alley behind the establishment. He gasped as a hot pain seared his side.

"Just saying hello," Damon said as he folded his pocket knife and returned it to his pocket.

"You're not welcome here," Kol growled.

"I'm here to look out for the girls. They shouldn't be here," Damon said.

"You arrogant fool! You sent her here! That woman is not your grandmother. Who was she?" Kol growled. Damon smiled but said nothing. Kol grabbed a plank from a nearby crate and shoved it into Damon's side. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize the Amulette de Sang de Poison when I saw it? I've been dealing with magic longer than you've existed! Why did you want it?"

"To protect them from the supernatural," Damon answered as he pulled out the wood. It took only a moment for the pieces to fall into place for Kol.

"You were going to give it to Bonnie. You were going to use her to protect Elena," Kol growled. "Do you know how it works!"

"It strengthens the witch who wears it," Damon replied as he flashed towards Kol again. He had intended to jab him with the knife again but Kol moved aside and twisted Damon's wrist snapping it.

"It poisons her very magical essence and turns her dark!" Kol said angrily as he used vampire force to step on Damon's foot shattering bones within.

"Bonnie's a very powerful witch. She would have resisted."

"You don't even care!" Kol raged pinning Damon against the wall and shoving his hand into the younger vampire's chest his fingers grazing the youngling's heart. "You don't even know what she is! She's a creationist witch – the rarest kind of light magic there is! You would destroy that just for Elena?"

"Bonnie would do anything for Elena. On that point we are agreed." Damon replied easily.

"I'm going to end you!" Kol said savagely. About that time the alley door opened again.

"Kol what are you – Damon!" Bonnie gasped. Kol released Damon.

"Bonnie, it's good to see you," Damon smiled. He frowned as something didn't seem quite right. He studied Bonnie closer before he gasped and looked to Kol. "What have you done!" Damon attacked Kol fiercely.

"I saved her life after you got her killed! Surely your research told you the LaFitte family was not to be messed with!" Kol growled angrily. Damon landed a punch to his jaw before Kol landed a similar punch on him. Bonnie watched as the two flashed about the alley breaking each other's bodies. "They killed her and you weren't even here to look after her!"

"Bonnie's capable of handling herself. I seem to remember her putting you in your place," Damon retorted.

"Everyone is expendable in pursuit of you getting Elena," Kol yelled angrily. "She's all that matters to you isn't she! Isn't she!" Kol prodded where he had Damon pinned again his hand deep in the bloodied vampire's chest. Damon was a hair's breadth from being non-existent.

"That amulet would allow Bonnie to protect her!" Damon called out, "If Elena is her best friend like she claims then Bonnie should want to protect her – no matter the cost."

"What cost?" Bonnie frowned.

"That necklace Damon wanted you to find so badly is not a family heirloom. It's enchanted to grant the witch wearing it increased power. However, there's dark magic involved and it turns the witch's magic dark," Kol explained.

"Is that true?" Bonnie asked Damon reeling from the hurt that her life apparently meant so little to someone she had thought of as an ally. Damon didn't answer. Kol gripped Damon's heart just a little tighter.

"Yes," Damon finally relented. "Yes, it's true. I was going to make you incredibly strong so we'd have the protection of a witch and Elena would be safe – even from the Mikaelsons." Bonnie couldn't see anything but red! How dare he! Damon began to scream as she burst every blood vessel in his brain with anger-fueled intensity. Kol released the other vampire watching him squirm under the ministrations of the angry witchpire. He knew Bonnie would ultimately regret killing Damon however so he put an end to the situation by snapping Damon's neck. He and Elijah would find a place to stash him while they dealt with the rest of this mess the arrogant elder Salvatore had made.

"Let him sleep it off," Kol said as he led Bonnie back inside. "I'm proud of you." She looked at him in confusion. "You stood up for yourself and I'm proud of you."

"Don't think I'm going to take crap off you either," Bonnie warned him.

"I would expect no less, Darling," Kol smiled. He ordered more drinks and they rejoined the table.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine," Bonnie smiled. "I'll tell you about it later okay?" This satisfied Elena who turned her focus back to Elijah's question.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" he asked. Bonnie polished off another drink. Kol looked at her silently asking if she was okay.

"I'm starting to get pretty hungry," she acknowledged and then in a softer voice added, "and a little thirsty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, it's later," Elena told Bonnie as they were in Elena's guest room.

"Damon followed you to New Orleans," Bonnie began as Elena was unpacking.

"What!" Elena exclaimed.

"You had to see that one coming," Bonnie sighed.

"He said he would back off. I told him that Elijah was what I wanted – who I wanted…"

"Obviously he doesn't think you're capable of knowing what you want," the witchpire growled.

Elena huffed her consternation, "I want Elijah."

"I know."

"What did Damon have you here doing?"

"He showed me a picture and wanted me to find an amulet that he said belonged to his family. In reality it was an amulet that amplifies a witch's powers but turns her magic dark," Bonnie explained not realizing that her irises had gone dark and the veins beneath her eyes were beginning to creep out.

"He what!" Elena exclaimed, "but why?"

"For you Elena – everything Damon does is for you – in pursuit of getting you. Apparently, all the rest of us are just expendable pawns in his desire to have you for his own!" the witchpire explained angrily.

"You have to know you're not expendable to me Bonnie," Elena urged. "I never would have let you come down here if I had known that was what he was up to! You're practically my sister!"

"Thanks Elena," Bonnie smiled. About that time she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table. "Oh!"

"It's okay Bonbon; I wasn't worried," Elena reassured her as she sat there calmly. Bonnie could hear her friend's steady heartbeat and distinguish it from her slower one.

"This is so much to take in," Bonnie sighed.

"We'll help you be the very best kind of vampire," the doppelgänger encouraged with a smile.

"Witchpire," Bonnie amended. "I still have my magic, thanks to Kol…" Elena reached over and squeezed her hand with a smile.

"I was surprised when Elijah told me what happened," Elena confessed.

"Surprised that he delighted in turning me into a monster!"

"Bonnie you were hit by a car! The alternative was my best friend is dead right now! I for one am grateful. Besides, as you said, he saved your magic," Elena said fiercely. "Never mind that _none_ of it should have happened. Why didn't you just give Damon an aneurysm and tell him to get his own amulet?" Bonnie looked away. She didn't want Elena to know what had happened.

"Bonnie?"

"I did something horrible and Damon cleaned it up," Bonnie confessed. "I allowed a witch to die. In fact I was the cause of her death."

"No," Elena scoffed. She couldn't believe Bonnie would allow someone come to harm much less kill a fellow witch.

"Yes, I…." Bonnie was about to say something when she had a flash of Damon standing over her as she slept. He was describing to her the scene with the witch. Bonnie frowned what was going on?

"Bonnie?"

"I'm seeing something…I don't understand…"

"Any compulsion you were under is being lifted," Kol replied from the doorway.

"He compelled me! He compelled me!" she growled angrily. "It was all a lie."

"He made you think that you killed a witch!" Elena was furious. "Next time I see him…"

"He compelled you to think that you had killed a witch so he could hold it over your head and have you do his bidding," Kol was furious. Bonnie was just as angry. Damon had used her. He had made her to believe that he was her savior in a time of crisis and she had felt beholden to him so she had done his bidding. It had all been a lie!

Now he regretted that he and Elijah had merely barricaded Damon in a local crypt.

"He compelled me so that I would feel the need to help him," Bonnie's voice broke with emotion. "He let me believe that I had killed someone!" Tears slipped down her cheeks. She was surprised when Elena wrapped her arms around her and held Bonnie despite the potential danger she could be in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't think this is a good idea," Bonnie worried as Elena was holding a pair of shades out before her.

"Nonsense. Elijah and Kol agree that you need to practice being out among people so you can learn to control your bloodlust. I'll be right there with you," Elena encouraged. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress. Sandals and a pair of shades while Bonnie had chosen navy shorts and a white top with exposed shoulders and tone-on-tone applique. It really brought out the caramel tones of her skin.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed and took the shades.

"Elijah says the French Quarters are beautiful," Elena added.

"Are you sure the two of you don't want some alone time?" Bonnie prompted.

"No, we're getting you out so you can learn to be the best witchpire," Elena replied. She had been Bonnie's cheerleader for the last week and Bonnie smiled as she realized her friend just wanted the best for her.

"Okay let's go see the quarters."

Elijah had even decided to don what must be casual attire for him. He was sporting slacks and a dress shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up. Kol had on jeans and a blue dress shirt that did things for him Bonnie would rather not think about. The men had also donned shades. Sunlight was so much more intense as a vampire and Bonnie had quickly discovered that sunshades were practically necessary during the brightest parts of the day.

They walked from the Garden District across Canal Street and into the French Quarters. Soon they were greeted by jazz music and the smells emanating from a variety of restaurants. They wandered Royal street looking at art work, antiques and clothing before making their way towards Jackson Square where they stopped at Café du Monde for coffee and beignets.

"These things have mounds of powdered sugar," Bonnie noted when they arrived. Kol picked one up and blew the sugar in her direction. She quickly halted its approach and a moment later it blew against him. Elijah gave the barest hint of a smile.

"This coffee has an unusual flavor," Bonnie noted.

"Chickory," Elijah replied. "It's a local favorite."

"I thought there was something different," Elena agreed.

"When are you going to join the club?" Kol asked her. Elijah gave his brother a pointed look.

"If anyone turns me I want it to be Elijah and it will be a mutual decision."

They followed some good sounding music to a bar just off Bourbon street. Elena wanted to dance so she drug Bonnie with her. Kol followed them onto the dance floor to keep an eye on things while Elijah ordered a drink at the bar. After a couple dances Bonnie began to feel the call of a different beat. She was dancing with a tourist and she began shifting her posture for better access to his neck.

"That's quite close enough darling," Kol interrupted as he cut in. Bonnie looked murderous at his high-handed antics and stormed out of the bar.

"Stop trying to control me!" she growled.

"You were going to bite him," Kol observed. "In a very public place."

"I'm sure you've done worse."

"There's only one way such a public display ends; with all the witnesses dead," he reminded her. "If you're thirsty we can find you someone-" His sentence was cut short as she caught him by surprise and thrust him against the wall. Her fangs were out and she made for his neck. He thrust them to the opposite side of the alley pinning her against the wall.

"Careful Bunny, you might start something," he teased in a husky tone. Heedless of his taunt she closed the distance and sank her fangs into his neck. He released a deep moan of satisfaction. He could feel the urge rising within him to reciprocate. When she finished, she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Back away from her," a voice nearby had them both looking. A woman and two men stood there.

"I don't think I will," Kol replied.

"Our business is with the woman," one of the men replied.

"Anything you have to say to her you can say to me."

The men came at him while the woman tried to get Bonnie to leave with her. There was quite the brawl going down in the alley. Kol got one of the men incapacitated and then grabbed Bonnie pulling her firmly away from the other woman who also began to fight. Bonnie landed a couple punches on her and was surprised to see her fall while Kol finished the other man off. He looked at her for a long moment.

"You have the amulet," he stated.


End file.
